bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Messi1983/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Bully Fanon Wiki Admins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 16:25, October 29, 2010 Re:Cool wiki Thanks, Dan!!! Yeah, I was thinking that, but I wasn't sure. I was sort of doing summarys, not as detailed as the Bully Wiki, but I've added a not-so-great template to each. Thanks! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 21:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Dan, I was wondering, is it ok if I invite the writers at Bully Wiki to here? I think it's getting real crowded with fanfic, and it makes me sad to see that 95% of editing is now on fanfic, and the other 5% is to the actual wiki. Just asking, I didn't want to advertise a wiki without asking you first. If you want to advertise Bully Wiki here, it's cool with me! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, advertise both :) Dan the Man 1983 08:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi I actually have been considering that, for quite a while. When you read this, I should be doing that right now. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, you need experience haha and I'll go along with the rules here too. Dan the Man 1983 23:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Admin or bureaucrat? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Up to you, Bureaucrat hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done, you may thank me now XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No problem, Mr. New Bureaucrat. Welcome to Bully Fanon!!! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you, Miss Bureaucrat. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) No prob. I've gone ahead and added in the sysop power categories to your user page. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: New rule on BW Okay. Are you deleting everything? If you are, could it be ok if you gave everyone a chance to move everything? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:53, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :No we ain't deleting everything, just making no fanficition a rule. If anyone posts fanfiction, we are going to tell them to come here. Dan the Man 1983 00:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, ok! I already added a link on this main page so that editors can know theres a full wiki on Bully. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool Dan the Man 1983 00:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback rights Thank you Dan, I won't abuse them, I promise. :D ♥Scarly♥ 17:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry Scarly, I'd fallen asleep and then school. Well, Dan, I think Scarly should be the last to get them for now. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 20:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. Dan the Man 1983 20:56, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. SirLinkalot96 21:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 A couple ideas Thought I'd ask an experienced user haha. Just wondering, do you know how to change the welcome messages? I tried asking one of the wikia staff but no answer. The welcome message on here, I kind of wanted it to mention the rules and a few examples of what you can do on here. Other thing is templates. I think we should make one for redirects to BW, instead of having to type all that out. I'd try to do it myself, but, I'd probably end up messing it up... Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmm, Wikia itself welcomes new users to wiki's, but I think you change it in Mediawiki. As for the template, I think we should ask Jeff for his help on the template, since he knows how to make them. Dan the Man 1983 04:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::They've answered now, I changed it to make it more...nicer. Okay, I'll ask him. By the way, don't worry, when the time calls, I'll be as mean as you! Haha, joking, joking, but I won't be too ''sweet. Haha. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 04:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's impossible for a female to be as mean as me haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, November ::::10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, whatever you'd like to think, 'Alpha Male' XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:03, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It is true. Mind you, I have met some mean women in my time haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, of course! Don't worry, I'll try to reach level one of Dan meanness--If it's possible for me. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Behave or I'll block you haha! Oh crap, you can unblock yourself anyways haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, exactly! Ah, the art of having power. Mystifies the brain, doesn't it? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dunno. Still pondering on whether to join in on the fun on this wiki and start my own fanfiction. Dan the Man 1983 05:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You should. It's pretty fun. Well, I'm logging off for today. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 05:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Okay well, speak soon Missy. Dan the Man 1983 05:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Do it! (In a non comanding voice) At0micb0mb123 05:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dan, what's Bully Fanon about? Goodfellas90 23:19, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Goodfellas :I'll let Jenny answer that. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Policies Hey Dan, I made a new policy, check it out to see if you're cool with it. Also, check out the other rules, I think they're pretty solid, but, best check. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 01:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright! Why do I get the feeling this is going to make me have to act tougher... Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 06:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, as you wish, New Recruit! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I've thought... Would you agree with blocking users who've made trouble on Bully Wiki here? Like, the ones that had been blocked forever. I thought we should because there are the same users over here, who they might've been uncivil to, and if they get the link, they might come here just to cause trouble. Just a thought. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:00, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, do you know how to create redirects? Like, if I type in 'Tom', Tom Gurney's page will pop up, rather then having to type out 'Tom Gurney'? Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 23:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Nice work Nice work on the mainpage and staff page, looks much nicer now. "...When Jenny accepted his request to become one..." I remember it more as "Make me bureaucrat or else! -Dan" haha, just joking :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 20:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :That was a polite request! Dan the Man 1983 21:33, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes,yes, of course! Haha [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 21:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Socialist Your a socialist? Kingofawosmeness777 21:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, a staunch Socialist. For me, it's the only ideology that makes complete sense. Dan the Man 1983 22:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Idea I know that 'No fanfiction as featured article' rule is here, but I was thinking. There's no Thanksgiving article or anything. I thought it'd be fun to have a contest held, with a clique celebrating thanksgiving. It should be a short fanfiction (and it may or may not feature OC's). Not sure of how to pick the winner yet, but I think that then, when we have a winner, it should be featured. Also, I've thought about competition feuds and things like that, but I wanted your opinion, too. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 05:37, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, how should we pick the winner in a fair way? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:22, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay! I've thought about it; the users here are pretty mature about everything, so I don't think feuds would be a problem. It might be a voting thing, users have to vote for 1, but it can't be their own. That way everyone can participate, so there won't be 'judges' who may judge unfairly. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 21:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, ok, got the message done! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, then, if you want, you can be a judge! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 13:41, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, Dan the Man 1983! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll deffinately be looking forward to that, Christmas is my favourite holiday. ♥Scarly♥ 18:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) In the West Midlands. I can't say where exactly, because my parents don't want me telling people were I live, they worry too much. ♥Scarly♥ 18:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ lol! I hardly ever see anyone from England on the web. I used to go on forums and stuff. ♥Scarly♥ 18:44, November 23, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be so rude about my request, just besuase your a burecrat doesn't give you the right to make fun of people. Kingofawosmeness777 21:21, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a problem with it being mostly americans on forums and stuff, don't get me wrong. It's just nice to not have to explain the differences between here and over there, or have to remind them about the difference in timezones, or the difference in phrases and stuff. ♥Scarly♥ 21:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) 3 Way Tie Hey Dan, I have a bit of a problem with the contest. There's a three way tie, and nobody else is voting. Any ideas? P.S. For the Christmas one, let's start WAY early! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Second Votes? Second votes? Where you signed, are you voting for me or Scarly? If you are for me, then, Kingof Awesomeness777 hasn't won yet. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 17:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, either way, I think we should just keep the winner for now, not burst anyone's bubble, right? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 17:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Socialism Yea, and you would probably think differntly about capatilism if you saw it from a rich mans veiw point. But, this is Bully Fanon Wiki, not Capatilism vs Socialism Wiki, so we don't need to fight. Kingofawosmeness777 16:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Fanfiction Hey, Dan, I was wondering if you could help me out a bit with fanfic rules, like, if they should be explicit and things. I don't really think they should, but I need your opinion. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:15, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry to but in, I just thought I would say my thought on it. I personally think, that if it's not in too much detail it should be fine. Or censored out, that would be fine to. But, if it's full detail, then no it shouldn't be here. ♥Scarly♥ 22:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : :::Okay, Dan. Take your time. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh.... Does this have to do with me shooting people in my story? I try not to have blood and gore, plus I've decided not to go through with killing in my story. At0micb0mb123 23:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, me too. SirLinkalot96 19:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 ::Kay, what about sexual content because I have seen that. I think it's a no to that one, too. At least not downright explicit, since Bully ''does ''have it's share, with Burton and all. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem Hello, now I know that you don;t really care about fan fiction and all. But I'm having a problem with what I think should be a new rule. No Jenny has declined me on this and said I should go to you. I think it's not right for people on their fanfictions to write that an accuall charachter from Bully joins a different clique than they're in in the game. A few people agree with me on this. This new goth girl wrote that Bif left the preps and became a goth, it's not right and offensive towards everyone else. I would hope you would agree with this rule, please. This is not right of that user to write that. Kingofawosmeness777 04:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Who are the others who agree with you on this? Dan the Man 1983 12:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Email :Jenny change that block to the IP I just did please, I only did it 3 days, but it needs to be infinite. Dan the Man 1983 19:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Done! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You use that on MSN? Dan the Man 1983 19:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, I don't really like IM or MSN or anything. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool, I'll mail you in a moment about something. Dan the Man 1983 19:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Disscussion Would you mind telling me what's bully fanon aboutOld West 19:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Old West Hey Dan what is socialism?Old West 21:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Old West So it's like communist right Old West 21:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Old West :Yes a lot like each other except Commies love to control every single thing in their regimes and commit mass murder as evident in the USSR. Dan the Man 1983 00:08, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dan. Since earlier you and kingofawsmeness777 were arguing over capitalism and socialism, and it seems you know more about it than I do, so here's my question: Is America socialist or capitalist? I can't really tell. SirLinkalot96 23:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi Check out this video about socialized healthcare in Canada. ObamaCare Yay Or Nay? The Truth About Canada! Kingofawosmeness777 02:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is At0mic allowed to cuss? And how come I got in trouble for asking him not to? Cussing never leads to anything! G4MEM4STER 03:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :No you did not ask him, you told him, which is two different things. Dan the Man 1983 15:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) "AB if he asks you again, don't curse at him or anything" - Plus I told him not to curse here. Dan the Man 1983 15:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC)